fights, threats and crap story telling
by Lupinica friggasdoiter
Summary: This is a crappy little one shot set post avengers. Bearing in mind I currently have writers block. Don't like don't read. Is a in between story.


a/n: little one shot scenario post if we cant protect the earth you can damn well be sure we'll avenge it. this will be between that and its sequel. just thought I'd post it now while stuck on an idea for my sTory. will mostly be dialogue. and it will be a short crappy one because I wished to get something up before I lost readers and this was written on little sleep.

midgardians can be so dense. this will tell the tale of what happened at the press conference that Robert and I revealed our a avenger sides and threatened general Ross. as well as having to take down one of my nephews, jormungdar

*flashback *

" tony all I'm saying is the world thinks we are monsters. they don't like mutants or that kid who says he's spiderman,why would they accept the hulk and lupa or draconia, not to mention Nikki's appearance.? they hardly accepted Thor.'' Clint Barton said.

"Clinton, we go out there soon and Virginia and I have a brilliant idea. sound effects for you guys cause there's no way Nicholas would let you suit up for and I have made it real interesting. wait And see.

*peppers voice over* " and now the moment you've been waiting for, this is it. the avengers!"

tony walks out on stage while the sound of his repulsors come through the speakers. as he nears the podium his voice rings out from the speakers where the repulsors sounded, he was saying "if we can't protect the earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it" when he got to the podium, he spoke "k did say this and I stand by it as does the rest of the gang, who it is time to meet. suddenly hulks roar rang out, startling the crowd and out walked Bruce and Clint. this was so no one knwe who is the hulk til he revealed himself. next there was a howl and a dragons roar, follewed by savage lupas growling voice " you take one more step spider,just one more step and you learn the meaning of over protective." the voice then changed to savage draconias which was heard saying "Anthony said we'd avenge earth but what of our duty to the other eight realms. midgard isn't the only realm that needs the heirs of Asgard and vanahiem." the audience gasped in shock as they recognised two of the avengers but wondered at who the other two were. finally Steve and Thor entered to themselves saying " we maybe unaware of technology stark but it doesn't mean we are stupid." and "my twin and I come from a different realm and the good captain from a different age but we know things that you do not. mainly courtesy." when everyone had settled down questions started getting asked before stark said "yes Ben*?" his question was " we all know who five of you are but what is the significance of the last to? are they the handlers of those beasts we saw fighting along side the avengers against aliens as monstrous as them? senator stern and the public would like to know." suddenly the junket was interupted by screams piercing the air including one of an avid harry potter fan who screamed "baslisk!" through the sound system Jarvis gave the avengers assemble cry that was usually said by Steve. he then said " I advice you it appears to be the Midgardian serpent of the Norse myth titled ragnarok. do preceded with caution." the reporters looked on in awe as the avengers clothes were magically changed into their uniforms and as they watched the form of lucielme o'Brian shimmered and shifted to Reval that she is the twin of Thor lupinica friggasdoiter who said to them " you now know that I am one of the pair general Ross was hunting unjustifiably, soccer banner was the other. once we have discovered why my nephew jormungadur is here. we both will like to make an announcement to the general." with that the avengers headed towards the qui jet that had brought them to the junket. for those who couldent fly. when they got to the scene of the battle of new York where the serpent was, Clint could be heard saying" is this a thing or something? where in new York does it say 'we welcome invasions here.'?" lupinica, who had flown in at that point clipped him on the ear with her wing and stabbed her tail at his knee said to Thor " our nephew is not himself he cannot speak in a way the all speak can pick up. the only thing he managed to hiss out was " I suffer my fathers fate." we will need to utalise the whole team for this" she turned to Bruce and said "sorry Robert, we need to suit up. you need the level of anger that allows me into my savage form, sorry in advance!" and pushed him out of the opened door of the quinjet before jumping out after him asking Thor to zap her. he complied . soon the forms of draconia and the hulk could be seen on the ground heading for his nephew. using the power of the all speak he found that he could actually under stand not only his sister bur the hulk as well currently he was saying " seriously you have a snake as a nephew?!" of course all the others had heard was an angry roar. follewed by a dragons screech that to him meant "uhm yeah now less talk more destroy" finding the Midgardian contraption to slow he swung his hammer and flew to where the two changling leaders were. once he landed he turned to the dragon and asked "sister where art thou marauderers? we doth sorely need their help" turning to his team who had caught up to them to hear tony mutter "holy crap, you speak dragon?" the marauderers turn up and soon a stag and dog aide the fight. Remus shouts to the team " fire all you got. we need to knock him out. we'll handle the rest. lord Thor, our queen requests you command us." after a greuling battle in which the other avengers learn that Thor can sometimes understand the hulks roars and the other animals, he finally tries speaking directly to his nephew. while talking to jormungdar trying to break the mind control and thus distracting him everyone else bar remus and the other avengers charge at him. they knock him out he returns to human form as do all others. Bruce near faints until Remus gives him a pepper up potion and the all fly back to the conference. more questions are asked over who the new people are before a reporter asks "and what about wat you want to say to the general?" lupinica speaks first and says " you claim to have midgards best interest as your guide. I say you hath not. you touch hide or hair of me or my marauderers again. and thou will feel thy wrath and that of the realms I am princess of." all Bruce said was "please leave me alone sir, if you don't provoke me the monster won't react"

* flashback ended*

you now know how midgard learnt who Robert and I are, that magic and myth can indeed be true and that stark is only human so can still be shocked. sorry if you do not like the story as I'm not a silver tongue. as to what Haopened to jormungdar. well you will have to wait and see.


End file.
